


Home Is Where Your Heart Is Set In Stone

by EmbracingLarry



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbracingLarry/pseuds/EmbracingLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a popstar. Ever since he placed third on the X-Factor, he's been a famous single artist. Girls throw themselves at his feet. And Harry Edward Styles is completely full of himself. So what happens when he's forced to take a little time off from being "Harry Styles: Womanizer" and spend a little time where he is from: the country. After meeting a delightfully cheerful cowboy with sparkling blue eyes, something begins to change inside of Harry. But when he is forced to choose, which life will he pick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a trial! I don't know if I'll be continuing. If people think it sounds like a good story line, I'll update, but please let me know!

INTRO  
"HARRY! HARRY STYLES" "LOOK OVER HERE" "IS IT TRUE YOU SLEPT WITH CAROLINE FLACK" "HARRY!" "HARRY LOOK THIS WAY" "HARRY" "HARRY" "HARRY" Flashing lights. Blinding lights. Screaming, shouting, shrieking. Hands clutching, grabbing, seizing pieces of his shirt, tearing. This was Harry Style's life. He was used to it. In fact, he liked it. Some would even say a little too much. He was known in the media as being...the "stuck-up, ego-maniac, womanizer" who had "let fame get to his head." And to be perfectly honest...  
That was who he had actually become.  
\------------------------------------------  
"Harry, I've told you over and over, you are not getting a tattoo! You don't need any more media, you're already portrayed as a "bad boy" and not in a good way! A tattoo will only add to the bad press and the rumors!" My mother sighed exasperatedly. We were driving home from the studio. I had just finished recording an awesome new single, if I do say so myself. It's bound to have all the girls throwing themselves at me...like usual. It all started two years ago; I had auditioned for X-Factor, and had made it through as a solo artist. In fact, I'd placed third. And even though I hadn't won, I was just so good-looking and talented, a recording company was bound to pick me up. Which they did. Smart move on their part, I'm one of the biggest pop stars on the planet at the mo-"Harry? Harold! Are you even listening to a word I'm saying??" My mother shouted at me angrily.  
"Jesus, mum, calm down. It's just a stupid tattoo, there's no need to overreact." I sighed, tired of her nagging.  
"Excuse me?!" She uttered, appalled at my sass.  
"You heard me mum. Calm. Yourself. Down. It's no big deal."  
She turned to look at me, her mouth gaping open. Now, maybe I was being a little unfair. But she didn't have to nag me all the time! It was bloody obnoxious! "Well, I'm sorry. If I'm so obnoxious, maybe you should just live with someone else who will take care of you, feed you, clothe you." Shit, I said that out loud? "Goodness, Harry, when did you become such a brat?"  
I just ignored her, staring out the window. I wasn't a brat. I deserved the fame. I deserved the fortune. I was special. I was different. I was...I was better. Than everyone else.


	2. America Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, kinda short. Still some introduction. Hope you like it :)

"Harry we're going to be late!" My mum shouted upstairs. I was laying on my bed, head propped up under multiple pillows, one of them even with my face on it. Sigh. I loved being popular. You get all this cool stuff with your face on it. Anyway, I was surfing through twitter, watching my mentions and followers rise drastically every second. But that was normal. People loved me. I'm good looking, I can sing, I mean what more can you ask for? I'm the whole package. "Harry!" My mother shouted again from down the stairs.

"I'm COMING mum! Stop being such a fucking bitch! Good god!" I regretted it as soon as the words left my tongue. I layed still for a moment, dreading the reaction. There was silence...and then I heard her stomping up the stairs and I quickly stood up and made it look as though I'd been getting ready this whole time. She burst into my room, her face red, her eyes livid, and her mouth opened "HAROLD. EDWARD. STYLES. DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A BITCH AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME? I AM YOUR MOTHER. YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ME IN MY HOUSE. AFTER EVERYTHING. YOU WILL NOT DO THIS."

"Yea, sure mom, you did a great job. I mean, look at Gemma, just got home from, where was it, a visit with gram and gramps? Oh no, that's just what you've told everyone. No, she was ACTUALLY off having a fucking BABY!" I couldn't stop the word vomit from spewing out of my mouth, even while watching my mother's eyes fill with tears. But it felt so good to get it all out...and it wasn't like I wasn't angry. I was. I had been fucking pissed at my mum ever since dad left.

"Don't you dare blame that on me Harold! That was not my fault! Your sister made some very bad choices-"

"It's not her fault dad left. And it's not mine either. So there's really no one else left to blame, Anne." I stated coldly, knowing I had hit her where it hurt. Her hands flew to her open mouth, shaking. Her eyes, seconds before brimming with tears, spilled over, filled with hurt, and she turned on the spot and rushed down the stairs.

"I'll be in the car. Get your ass out here in the next five minutes." She threw at me before slamming the door. I collapsed onto my bed for a moment before sighing heavily and lugging my suit case down the stairs. We were visiting my family in Tennessee for a month. Yes, I know. Harry Styles, British, world pop sensation, is from Tennessee? But just because someone is born somewhere doesn't make that the place they're from. You choose where you're from. And I definitely DID NOT choose to be from red-necked, hill-billied, swampy, buggy, farm-filled Tennessee.

My sister was already waiting in the car, so she hadn't heard our argument. However, she did give me a questioning glance, obviously noticing my mother's tear-stained face and the cold tension in the air. But I just shook my head and stared out the window, sighing a little as we pulled away. Off to Tennessee. Yeehaw. Fuck my life.  
\------------------------------------------  
The lights in the cabin of the plane dimmed, and as my mother began to snore softly, Gemma turned to me with a determined look on her face. I knew what she wanted to talk about before she even opened her mouth, however, so I quickly spouted out "No Gemma. Don't start. I don't want to hear it."

She closed her mouth and gazed at me for a moment before turning to look at mom. Then she turned her eyes back at me. "You're really hurting her." She said simply, before turning over and pulling a blanket over herself. "She just wants what's best for us. That's all she's ever wanted."

"How can you say that?" I muttered angrily. How could she take mom's side! After everything...

"I'm not taking sides, Harry. I just want to make sure that you know she has our best intentions at heart, that's all. And that's all I'm going to say. Just...think about it." And with that, she promptly fell asleep. Always a conversationist, my sister.

Hmph. Just think about it, she just wants what's best for us. Yeah fucking right. If she wanted what was best for me she'd let me be the awesome pop-star that I am instead of dragging me to the middle of no where for some random aunt's birthday. This whole thing was just bullshit. I couldn't wait till I was eighteen and could get the hell out and start making some decisions for myself.  
\------------------------------------------  
"Good morning passengers, this is your pilot speaking. I'd just like to let you all know that we will be landing soon. It is about 8:15 a.m. in Tennessee. Thank you for flying with us, we hoped you enjoyed your flight." The pilot's voice startled me awake, and I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I yawned, stretched, and turned-what the fuck. I turned to see some random girl grinning at me. I stared, mouth gaping open, for a good ten seconds, before she drawled "Better close that mouth of yours, honey, or you'll be catchin' flies." She chuckled. I closed my mouth, turning red. She held her hand out "I'm Jade Thirlwall. It's mighty good to meetcha, Mr. Pop-Star." Her eyes sparkles in amusement as I stared confused back at her. "Ah, c'mon now, just cause I'm from the country doesn't mean I've been livin' under a rock. I know who y'are. Harry Styles. Big British sensation. Yep, you're pretty famous, even here down south." She let out a beautiful, tinkling laugh, and I stared, transfixed. This girl talked. A lot. But she was also drop-dead gorgeous, even with that quirky southern accent and...was that a men's plaid shirt? "So, Curly, you gonna introduce yourself? Or are we jus gonna keep sittin' here lettin' me do all the talkin'?" She smirked.

"Oh erm ah I...I'm Harry. But I guess you...you already know that." I managed to stammer out. Damn. I sounded like a right idiot. She laughed a little more. "You're sister, Gemma, over there? She wanted a window seat, so I offered to switch with her. We got to talkin', and figured we're headin' to the same place! I work on your Auntie's farm." She grinned, and I grinned back. "So, y'know, I thought we could get ta know each other, since we'll probably be spendin' a lot more time together." She smirked playfully. I laughed at that, and she joined me.

"Well, nice to meet you, Jade. I'm sure we're gonna have a great time...getting to know each other." I flirted back. She looked up at me from her book, winked, and continued reading. I turned towards the window, and noticed we were about to land. I quickly buckled my seat-belt, and prepared to touch-down in America for the first time since we'd lived here twelve years ago...


End file.
